A nice cup of Tea
by SarahNazareth
Summary: La señora Hudson está preocupada por sus muchachos, así que tomará cartas en el asunto.


**~A nice cup of Tea~**

 **Resumen:** La señora Hudson está preocupada por sus muchachos, así que tomará cartas en el asunto.

 **Este fanfic participa en el rally "The game is on!" Del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "The sherkeys"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC. Yo solo escribo lo que mi musa me indica, todo sin fines de lucro.

 **Beta:** Lenayuri

 **Palabras:** 632 \o/

 **Advertencias:** Slash (Relación hombre/hombre), si no es lo tuyo, por favor no leas.

* * *

Los gritos provenientes del 221B de la calle Baker habían estado resonando por toda la residencia durante la semana entera, a todas horas del día. La señora Hudson se encontraba en su apartamento limpiando una pequeña mancha de café de la encimera, que había desaparecido varios minutos atrás, y escuchando atentamente a la algarabía a pesar de que era muy poco lo que lograba distinguir de lo que los hombres estaban diciéndose.

Era difícil para ella tener que escuchar a sus queridos muchachos pelear de esa manera, y por temas tan tontos. Últimamente los había escuchado pelear por el dentífrico del cuarto de baño, por el contenido de la nevera, por la posición de los cojines en el mueble del salón y esta última pelea, si no había escuchado mal, era por quién traería la leche del supermercado. Le hacía gracia, también, porque ella tenía el mismo tipo de peleas con su esposo cuando éste estaba vivo. Pero Sherlock y John no eran esposos, ni siquiera eran pareja, o eso decían ellos.

Así que esas peleas domesticas podían significar solo dos cosas: Que habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que no se soportaban, y pronto iban a terminar separándose; o que, finalmente, estaban acercándose a algo más allá de la amistad.

–Espero sinceramente que sea lo segundo –se escuchó a sí misma la señora Hudson. Segundos después los gritos cesaron. Suspiró, y empezó a pensar detenidamente qué podría hacer para ayudar a ese par.

* * *

Treinta minutos después todo el sitio continuaba completamente silencioso, pero el olor de las galletas de mantequilla favoritas de John inundaba todos los rincones, recién salidas del horno. El té estaba en el fuego calentándose mientras la señora Hudson disponía las galletitas en una preciosa bandeja plateada. Cuando escuchó el pequeño silbido que le indicó que el té estaba listo, se dio la vuelta y tomó la tetera, disponiéndola en la bandeja.

Era algo tonto, pensó ella por un momento, pensar que una taza de té y galletas fueran a ayudar de alguna manera, pero algo tenía que hacer, y eso era lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

Así que tomó su bandeja y se encaminó a la escalera, empezándola a subir silenciosamente. Su plan era sencillo. Entrar al 221B a escondidas, asumiendo que los hombres se habían cansado de pelear y se habían escondido en sus habitaciones, y dejar la bandeja con las galletas y el té en un lugar visible. Luego deslizaría una pequeña nota debajo de la puerta de John y se perdería de vista. Tal vez si John pensaba que Sherlock había tenido un gesto como ese, se ablandaría un poco y podrían sentarse a hablar como los hombres civilizados y pensantes que se supone que eran.

Pero al llegar al final de la escalera y abrir suavemente la puerta que comunicaba con el departamento, todos sus planes se vieron deshechos.

La estancia se encontraba casi en completa oscuridad y el fuego estaba encendido en la chimenea, creando un ambiente cómodo y acogedor. Pero no estaba vacía como la señora Hudson suponía.

Sobre la desgastada alfombra que estaba frente a la chimenea había dos cuerpos, tan juntos que no se podía decir qué extremidad pertenecía a cual persona. Por suerte para el ritmo cardíaco de la señora Hudson, ambos cuerpos estaban completamente vestidos, pero los labios parecían soldados el uno al otro, y ella pudo ver como las manos de los dos viajaban por el otro cuerpo, conociendo cada centímetro.

Sonriente, y sumamente complacida, la señora Hudson dejó la bandejita que llevaba consigo en la mesa más cercana a donde ella estaba de pie y se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para darles privacidad, toda la que necesitaran.

 _Por fin,_ pensó, _ya era hora._


End file.
